Counting Sheep
by possum feet
Summary: HC Calleigh can't sleep


COUNTING SHEEP

1/1

Romance

Rating: G

Spoilers: None! (again)

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue!

Warning: No betas were approached in the making of this fic, all mistakes are my own and for that I apologise.

Calleigh POV

I look across to see Horatio sound asleep. He looks so peaceful I feel almost guilty that I'm not asleep with him.

His hair is tussled and burns bright against the white of the pillow, even in the dim light from the bathroom. His face is so sweet and innocent you wouldn't believe the horrors it had seen. The pastel sheet is rapped tightly around his lower torso. He's topless, and I can see the out lines of hidden muscle under those dam sheets. I smile at the image of him and climb silently out of bed.

I reach the kettle without waking him and contemplate having coco. I find that chocolate helps me sleep and relaxes me. I go to fill the kettle in the motel bathroom, but then decide against coco as the sound of the kettle boiling might wake Horatio.

Walking back into the main room, I check to see he's still asleep; I resist the urge to run my hand through his red hair.

Replacing the kettle back on its stand, I resolve on milk instead. I find the small fridge hidden under the desk, but not before walking into the table and cursing under my breath. I open the fridge door and the light blinds me momentarily. Swiftly, I move so that I block the harsh light and look over my shoulder to check he hasn't woken up, I sigh in relief. I find the small carton of milk and also a glass that has been cooled.

With my drink in hand, I cross the bedroom floor to reach the window. There's a window seat which I sit on to find to worn and uncomfortable. Despite this I decide that the motel isn't a bad one for the amount it costs for the night.

I pull back the lace curtains, this time though, I don't need to be worried about harsh lights. I look outside and smile at a view that isn't of high buildings and bright lights.

Just beyond the motel fence is a small field which has obviously once been used for grazing. Just behind the field and the trees that enclose it, are the long reeds of the marshland, and further behind that, just on the horizon is the outline of Miami city.

The lights of the city can't reach us here though, and for a nice change, it is the moon that illuminates the ground outside. It reviles the browned grass which is crisp from the glare of the Miami sun. The trees that surround the field that seem aged beyond their years, though there are some younger ones that still carry leaves. To the left of the window, and only just in sight, is the broken road on which we had travelled on to reach here.

I close my eyes and relish in the sound of total quietness. No cars, or blaring music- the sound of nothingness. I take a long, slow sip from my glass and immediately start to feel more relaxed.

I look back at him, sound asleep. A smile once more, but this time a sad smile full of bitter-sweetness, for it is him who is keeping me awake and when I'm asleep, it is him who I find in my dreams.

When I come to think about it, I haven't had a _good_ nights sleep for ages, maybe more than a month or two. So instead I live on caffeine and take little naps through the day at work during lunch or a slow shift. It's funny that at the one place where he is I can sleep fine, but when he's not there I'll be lucky to get ten-winks in. But what about tonight? He's by my side, just one small bed away and for the life of me, no sleep will come.

I think I'm falling in love with him- and he none the wiser. Though I can't say for sure as I've never been in love before, not really.

I care for him- possibly more than I should for a boss, and I feel pain when he feels pain, and I look forward to going to work because I get to see him, and I smile when he smiles and it fills me up with joy, and he's eyes are so... blue, and his hair is so wild I just want to reach out and comb my hands through it...

But I can't.

He's my boss and I have to work with him five- six days a week. He's also a friend out of work hours and I can't risk ruining our friendship over something that may just turn out to be a crush.

There's too much in the way to make anything worth wild out of it, or at least that's what I tell my self to find peace.

But to night! He's here and all I can think about is him! Later this morning when he wakes up (I check the clock in-between the two single beds to see it's just gone two) I'll have to face the day working side-by-side with him- hiding my emotions.

Alone tear escapes my eye and runs down my check. I start to shake. I pull my knees up to my chin and hug my legs to my body. And despite my efforts the tears start to fall. I gasp through sobs, unable to stop them, I burry my face into my knees in hope to muffle the sounds.

The tears are streaming down my face and they taste salty and bitter. My eyes will be red and my skin pale, but right now looks don't matter. All that matters is that I stop crying and go to sleep, but right now that seems impossible and I... strong arms pull me into warmth and cradle me. Soft hands stroke my hair. Gentle lips whisper to me:

"Shhhh, don't cry beautiful. Shhhh, it'll be all, all right. Shhhh..."

He kisses my head, and I don't know if I want to stop crying for joy or continue crying for sadness. His soft hand is on my check and gently lifts my head and turns it so I can see him sitting behind me, or I would if I would open my eyes.

"Come on Cal, look at me."

I shake my head, no. I wipe away the remaining tears harshly and try to stand from him embrace, but he pulls me closer to him so that I can feel his warm skin on my back. I try again but once again he pulls me back.

"Don't," I whisper hoarsely. "Don't be my hero."

"If not me, who else?"

I look up at him (my eyes open now), "Horatio please. It's bad enough you seeing me like this but then to-"

"Calleigh, I woke up to find you crying and it broke my heart. If you can't tell me what's wrong, then that's fine, but at least let me comfort you." He looks into my eyes sincerely. "If it doesn't make you feel better, it at least makes me feel better."

I smile, despite, and he smiles back making me feel a little better. I start to relax in his arms and enjoy the feeling of him holding me. I contemplate what it would feel like to wake up every morning in his arms, and go to sleep every night in them to.

His hand sneaks round to stroke my check and to tenderly turn my head so that I face him once more. He lowers his head slightly so that our eyes are in line. I can feel his hot breath on my face and I'm sure he can feel mine on his. His eyes are so intense that I get lost in them for a moment. His hand is still on my check gently soothing the red skin, and I wonder if he's about to kiss me.........

"Calleigh, come back to bed with me?" He asks calmly.

Maybe not.

Even so, this is just as good an offer. "Mmm," I nod dreamily.

He takes this as a yes, so stands up. Immediately I miss his warmth, but he stretches out a hand for me, which I take, and leads me back to his single bed.

He climbs in and shuffles over to one side before holding the sheets open in invitation. I climb carefully so that I come to rest next to him- my beck to his front.

He tucks the sheets loosely around us and then raps one of his arms around me.

"Count sheep with me Calleigh," he murmurs under his breath, already half asleep.

"Sweet dreams Handsome." I turn ever so slightly and kiss him on the forehead before closing my eyes and falling asleep in his arms.

THE END


End file.
